Reap what you sow
by Malverstation
Summary: How was Sakura to know that a homeless man she found would change her life so drastically? NauSaku T for language. M later.
1. Chapter 1: The homeless man

_**Reap what you sow**_

Time travel Jutsu theme

SasuSaku-NaruSaku. See artists notes below for more information

* * *

><p>She hated them.<p>

All of them.

Every last one of them.

They always begged for food, money and sometimes went as far as to jump on her car to clean her window just to get a little bit of cash when she never even asked them to do it. They would even make her windshield worse with their grimy and dirty hands all over her car, quickly using an old rag they more than likely found in the dumpster and probably squirting urine that was in the windex spray bottle as cleaner. She wouldn't be surprised.

They were nasty creatures who needed to just get a real job and work.

Like her family did. They didn't just start out on earth with all the money in the world.

No.

Sakura hated them.

As a wealthy family, of course her family would opt to donate some money to charitable non-profit organizations but that was only for public looks. Sure, they didn't need that money to buy a fourth house so why not use it to make it look like you care about other people?

Normal everyday people liked that.

She hated them, all of them.

"Sakura."

The pinkette quickly turned from the window and focused her attention on her future husband and the future president of the Uchiha Corporation, Sasuke.

They were having an arranged marriage, proposed by their parents which Sakura and Sasuke both agreed upon. Sakura had always had a crush on the raven haired man since she could remember. Well, everyone had a crush on him at one point or another but as they grew older Sakura began to mellow out and Sasuke and herself began to become good friends sometime in the fifth grade. Sasuke was getting tired of clingy girls and Sakura seemed to be the only one who didn't grab and yank his arm off. She use to when they were younger but he couldn't find out why she had stopped but whatever the reason was, he was glad. They were inseparable throughout high school and even attended university together. There was a mutual respect and understanding so when their parents proposed the marriage, they went along. It wasn't odd for an arranged marriage to take place between two well established and wealthy families anyways. It was bound to happen: the Uchicha Corporation was going to be taking charge of the Haruno Pharmaceuticals and as exchange the Harunos were giving their only daughter a promising future in wealth through the Uchihas. Sakura was happy, why wouldn't she be? Her future husband was attractive, smart, attentive and professional...like her father. That was what she felt she wanted.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked again, no concern etched in his voice as she shook her head and refocused on him.

"Yes?"

The Uchiha raised a single dark eyebrow when he noticed her spacy attitude. She seemed to be thinking a lot more and more as the days went by. He never asked, not like it was his problem anyways.

"I have a meeting in forty-five minutes with my father and with the board members to discuss the financial agenda for the next month."

Sakura knew when that meant. For the rest of the day, she was to do things on her own and not to plan on having dinner with him. She was fine with it. They did have separate apartments on the same side of town but she felt that since they were getting married, they should spend more time on planning the future. Where was the wedding going to be? What would the theme of the wedding be? Where would the honeymoon take place? Where were they going to live after the honeymoon? And so on. There was just so much to discuss and figure out and every chance they did get when they were together, Sasuke always talked business and when she got a chance to try and talk to him about the wedding, he would rub his shoulders and say they would discuss it next time and say he needed to go rest for the next days work. Not that she could argue with sleep since she felt like she herself had to

Yeap. That was about it.

Something always came up and it had felt like he always avoided the topic on purpose. But he did agree on the wedding, so why was he not helping her with the plans?

There was a sudden jolt in the limousine and they came to a sudden halt. Sakura grabbed the handles of the door by reflex until everything quit moving but the sound of the city didn't stop. Sakura could hear the driver of the limousine open his door and the first thing she heard was yelling. It was faint but she knew someone was pissed off.

Sasuke just sighed as he too opened his door to get out to see what the problem was. Out of curiosity, Sakura followed.

And that was the cause of all of Sakuras beginning problems: that annoying homeless blonde haired man.

"You owe me a new bike!" She hearing him yell out at the driver who just stood there, taking his ranting and finger beatings as the loud moth kept poking his chest. "That bike costed me a fortune! Do you know how much a fortune is to me? I could buy five thousands bikes with the cost of your jacket alone!

'Riiight' Sakura thought to herself. Her drivers jacket wasn't expensive at all. Maybe $400 but it wasn't that expensive.

"Excuse me." Sasuke said as he walked over towards the homeless man. "What happened here?"

Sakura could tell that the jolt and sudden stop in her ride was due to a bent out of shape bike that was stuck under the limo. Pieces of plastic from the frame was scattered around it. Luckily, the blonde didn't seem hurt but was rather rowdy from the experience. Or maybe that was just how he was.

"You assholes almost killed me! And you destroyed my bike!"

"My apologies." Sasuke said in a professional manner which didn't go too well with the blonde.

"No! I don't want to hear it from you! I want him to apologize!" he said as he pointed at the driver. "He was driving. Not you so stay the fuck out of this!"

Sakura could tell that Sasuke was taken back by the comment. He wasn't use to people talking so lowly to him, considering how powerful he was in the business world. But, also like Sasuke, he had a smart ass remark in hand.

"Oh. Well, at least your are unharmed. Sadly, am sure the bikes life was more important anyways. It was probably be more useful for society."

She swore she saw a twitch in the blondes ear as he turned his attention back on her fiance.

"And I am sure having that stick up your ass makes you the prick that you are. But maybe you like it up the ass."

A crowd started to form around them. Many people were whispering, knowing exactly who Sasuke and Sakura were. It was amazing to have such wealthy people on the streets on Konoha in broad daylight, interacting with homeless men, which was what they avoided at all cost, especially was an example why.

There was a slight twinkle in the homeless mans eye that made him spark with spirit. Sakura couldn't pinpoint it but he seemed to be enjoying this argument with Sasuke.

"If that is an offer, I think I will pass. I have a beautiful fiance and even if you paid me, I wouldn't sleep with a dirty homeless man anyways."

The blonde, for the first time, looked over and took notice of her. His smile grew, almost too childish for his adult appearance. All she could do was cringe. His unruly dirty blonde hair was wild from sleeping on the streets and probably lack of showering except the occasional rain that they had this time of year. His clothes were of nasty orange and dark dirt stains while his shoes were in no less in better shape than his open wounded skin. Panic started to race through her as he started her way. There was no way she was going to let a homeless man get within five feet of her, and oh god, she could smell him already. Taking a glance at Sasuke, she pleaded with his eyes, asking him to interrupt but it was to no avail.

"Hey there. What is a beautiful girl like you hanging out with a prick like him?"

She couldn't help but wave her hand, trying to ventilate the air that surrounded him to keep the smell from harassing her. She knew that her public image was important so she tried her best to keep herself from punching the guy into next year. It was taking all her patience to not hit him.

"That 'prick' is my future husband and I would suggest you not call him any unnessicary names in my presence."

The homeless man looked back at Sasuke who looked unimpressed at the whole ordeal. She nearly screamed when she saw him lean in closer to her, whispering "I think he's gay".

Her patience was all gone and used up and before anyone knew what was happening, she sent the homeless man flying over the hood of the limo and onto the side of the street.

"Stay away from me you sick fuck! Take a shower and get a job! And Sasuke is not gay! I would know."

Huffing her anger, she let herself back into the limousine and locked all the doors.

'How dare he have the audacity to call him gay!'

Sure, she may have had sex with him twice but she knew he wasn't interested in men. He was hardly interested in women. If anything, she felt like Sasuke was less focused on giving into sexual desires and more into the business field.

She sat in the vehicle for what seemed like an eternity which in reality was another five minutes of the yelling between Sasuke and the homeless man. Sakura knew Sasuke was finished with the conversation when Sasuke attempted at opening the door which Sakura unlocked immediately. She couldn't hear the homeless man anymore and as Sasuke sat down, he released his breath that he had no idea he was holding.

"What an idiot. Ride his bike in the middle of the road and then blames us."

"Sooo...?"

Sasuke combed his hand through his hair, his bangs falling as he took a deep breath. "I wrote him a check for a thousand dollars, just to shut him up."

"What? Why? It was his fault! I am surprised he's not dead for being as much of a idiot as he is! Now he is probably going to go spend it on alcohol or some wasteful thing like a stripper. Congratulations, Sasuke. You just gave a hobo a free stripper to give him a lap dance. Happy?"

Sasuke sneered at the pink haired girl. She left him outside the vehicle and locked herself in so she didn't have to put up with his obnoxious behavior, she didn't have any idea how much it took just to get the guy to grab the check, pick up what was left of his bike and leave.

"Whatever." was all he could say.

The rest of the ride to the Uchiha Corporation headquarters was in silence. Sakura was all too pissed as Sasuke while Sasuke had the meeting on his mind. He knew he had more important things to worry about than a hobo that tried to kill himself and get money out of it. She scoffed at the idea of the low life forms in the city that could get away with that kind of trickery.

"Mr. Uchiha." The driver said, letting Sasuke know they reached their destination.

"Look, Sakura. I probably will not have time to hang out with you for at least a day. I have issues to handle with my father and brother about some important matters we need to attend to."

"You always have something important to attend to. When will I be on the important list for you to attend? Or should I schedule an appointment?" She shot back with venom dripping in the last sentence. He really should have expected this from her.

"I am sorry, Sakura, but you know as much as I do that this is important. It is part of being in a business world." And with that he opened the door and left her in the back.

She wasn't proud of what she said but she meant every word of it. It felt like she had to get permission to be with her fiance and even then, when she did have permission, he was always busy with something.

"Miss Haruno?"

She wanted nothing more than to just go to her apartment and relax for the rest of the afternoon.

"Take me home."

* * *

><p>She loved her apartment but some of the time she just wanted to grab all the chairs in her vicinity and throw them out the windows and cover up all the glass and shards with her drapes and hide in her closet where there were no windows installed. Of course, she picked the apartment in the corner of the complex on the thirty-eight floor overlooking the city but the windows...why were they always transparent? She wanted the sunshine in but she also wanted to hide the sun at the same time. She liked looking down at the people but she hated when they could see her. Tinting her windows were always an option but she didn't like the thought of the falseness it would bring. It was like covering a bruise up with makeup. No one would be able to see the pain, but she could still feel it.<p>

She felt the emptiness of the apartment consume her inside. She started to feel cold, isolated...alone.

Loneliness was one illness no doctor could heal. After a couple months after the arranged marriage proposal, Sakuras father had suffered a severe heart attack and she was given her last good-bye that night. She was heart broken. Not because of his death but what he took with him when he died. His last chance. Her last chance.

Unclothing herself, the shower started with a cold mist that fell into a steaming paradise that she wanted so badly. Grabbing the sponge and put a quarter size amount of soap, she lathered it in until it became a soapy birth to clean the dirt off her porcelain skin. After that encounter with the homeless man, she felt she had to scrub at least half an inch of dirt off her in order to feel somewhat clean. She shivered at the thought.

_"Father! Lets go to the zoo today!" a small child said, grabbing onto her fathers arm and began to pull him out of his seat. She used it as her personal jungle gym, even swinging on it as she used the chairs arm rest as a launch pad for her feet. "Lets go see some tigers!"_

_She was only greeted with a yank of his arm as she fell to the ground with a solid thump._

_"Sorry, Sakura. Daddy has a lot of business to attend to. This is important."_

Water rained around her, leaving her with her thoughts to evade her mind. There was so much she wanted to do with her father that she had watched and heard other kids say they did with their parents. The most she ever did with her father, one on one, was a business trip that her and her parents went on to Maui. He was gone more than half the time but they did go swimming together but that, that was all.

The nob of the shower turned off. She watched as the water dripped down from her naked body, sliding to her curves before falling down onto the tub, gathering with its fellow droplets, finally reaching its destination down the drain.

Was that all there was to life?

Why did it seem like no matter how hard she tried to please her family and fiance, even though they were happy, she still felt hollow. Wasn't she doing everything she was suppose to do?

'Gah. Why am I thinking about this?' She pounded her fist on the tiled wall, grinding her teeth together to the point to where her jaw started to hurt from the pressure. Finishing up her cleaning in the shower, she made her way into her walk in closet to grab some sleeping garments. She planned on staying at home, watching tv and making small snacks to munch on. When eight rolled round and still no message from Sasuke, Sakura gave in for the night and headed to her room.

Her bed as her sanctuary. Thick with padding, foam, feathered down blanket and pillows, she pushed aside a wad of sheets before jumping in and turning on her bedroom tv before she dozed off to sleep.

Maybe she would have a peaceful rest.

* * *

><p>A blonde haired man laid down on a rooftop that night, looking up at the stars. He had been in the damned city for over two weeks now and he had finally found them. More importantly he found her. His heart ached when he thought about the repulsed looked she gave him. He knew his clothing was probably the worst it could get without it being totally ripped to shreds but it was better than no clothing at all. He had found out the hard way that he did, indeed, need clothing in this world. He missed his old home, the old Konoha when every villager was happy and greeted each other with well wishes and where ninjas actually existed and made an income. Here, he was just a homeless man who did not know anything about this society. He wanted to go back home but had no way.<p>

Grabbing his shirt above his chest, he felt the pain of the memories engulf him.

He missed her.

He missed her so much.

Back then he could talk to her, stand so close and even hug her. Here, it was like a nightmare. This was surly a punishment. Whoever he figured out who put him in this justu will feel his wrath when he found a way home.

If he found a way home that is.

"Tomorrow will be another day." He said to no one. It was time to head into bed. He zipped up the rest of his jacket before turning onto his side to succumb to a slumber and remember the times when he could joke, be loud and have ramen everyday other day with her. Pulling out a photo in his back pocket, he looked at the photo once more for the hundredth time that day.

He would be damned if he lost her. Twice.

* * *

><p>Any spelling or grammar problems, please do not be afraid to point them out to me in a review or more. I am always in need of beta readers. :3<p>

Authors Note:  
><em><strong>Pairings chosen:<strong>_  
>I support SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruSasu pairings so all around, I am a very open Team 7 pairing person. I do like the pairings but I do believe NaruSaku is more cannon and so I stick by that. I am a founder of a NaruSaku club and have been in debates all around about NaruSaku Vs. NaruHina. I have my reasons.<p>

**_Theme:_**  
>An everyday occurrence is letting go of someone or something we have in the past and moving forward. Having a deeper root with someone emotionally makes that connection harder to let go. That is one of the major themes in the manga. I recently went through this myself. There is more to the story than the pairing though, it's a new outlook on life and how an individual women can find her place in society without being labeled as needing a boyfriend.<br>The other theme is facing a fear you do not want to face.


	2. Chapter 2: Cafe

Reap what you sow

NaruSaku

T for now. M for later mature stuff.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Cafe<span>**

"Naruto!"

He knew that tone all too well. He has better be running like hell because if her fist just so happens to graze his skin, he was done for. It was moments like these that he was glad he learned the Thundering God technique that he learned from scroll that showed how to master. Naruto inherited all that belonged to his father including all his justu scrolls and miscellaneous items like his fathers necklace. He hardly ever needed to use the techniques he learned except for moments like these. One would think such a justu would be used against an enemy but that really depends on who thought who was the enemy at a time like this. Sure, he may have deserved the punch, just this once, but he never considered Sakura an enemy, just someone not to mess with.

But it was so hard not to mess with her.

Moments before Sakuras fist was to land in Narutos face, he gave her the largest smile before she saw a flash of orange and he was gone.

Sakura stood in an empty street. Naruto out of sight. He had used it again against her!

"Naruto!"

He heard her again only this time he was far from rage.

"Get out." He heard a monotonic voice say before he heard a cup be placed down on a table top. Naruto grinned, putting his arms behind his head before snickering. "You know if Sakura found you here, you and I would both be the victims."

"Aww, come on, Sasuke. Is that how you are going to treat your best friend?"

Sasuke merely scoffed. Grabbing his reading glasses, he turned to the newspaper. Team seven had the day off but that did not mean training wasn't on Narutos agenda, which was where he was headed in the first place before something caught his eye. He didn't mean to suddenly stop in his tracks and just so happen to look over and saw a women in nothing more than her undergarments with a towel in hand. After Konoha was rebuilt after the Pein attack, the new hot spring, in dedication of Jirayia, had a new addition to it: the unisex hot spring. Naruto had not visited the new portion 'yet' but he figured he would at least go there to check it out. And from the looks of the women walking by, there would surly be some great attractions that would get half the male population spending their money.

Sakura woke up early that morning. It was six in the morning and with no new mission for that day, she knew that Naruto would be heading to the training ground any minute now. He offered her to join him yesterday but their conversation was pulled elsewhere and Sakura never gave him her answer. She sighed, getting ready for the day before she put on her ninja gear. Really, she didn't need the kunais and shurikens just for a day of training with Naruto. Her strength alone was enough to keep him on his feet but all ninjas were taught, since they joined the academy, to always be prepared and to carry tools. To prove his point, Iruka had a guest speaker in class, a fellow leaf ninja who told his story of a mission where it started out as a D-rank and he felt he didn't need the tools. Sadly, the mission turned into an A-rank and he had lost all his team members and it was all because of his careless act and self pride he had when he was younger. Sakura never forgot that story. Even then, as she grabbed her pouch she latched to the back of her skirt, she felt for the tools to make sure she had at least ten of each. She didn't need that many for a training session with Naruto but still.

She headed off towards the training ground, smiling at fellow leaf ninjas and waving hello to parents with their kids. It was early but some of the best deals were in the morning when merchants were selling the day old food and waiting their new delivery. Speaking of deals, she had saw a poster the other day about Ichiraku having a deal that day: buy one ramen get the second bowl half off. She smiled at the thought of ramen. Maybe today she would ask Naruto if he wanted to have some ramen with her. In her head, she could just imagine his eyes popping out of his head from shock. She never asked Naruto if he wanted to eat with her before, he always sasked. Heck, if he was good all day, she may even pay for his meal.

Her thoughts were all wiped away and regretted even thinking about buying him a meal.

There he was, checking out a women who just to happened to be walking around this early in the morning with next to nothing on.

Since the end of the war, Naruto had became popular, mostly among the women of the town. Scratch that, he became popular with all women around the world. He had endless proposals from noble families around the different countries who offered their first born daughter to him in exchange for his loyalty to their family. It made no sense to Sakura, Naruto was as dumb as a doorknob unless it came to fighting and usually it was his trickery that saved his ass. It worked most of the time. But Sakura knew he wasn't interested in any of the proposals. The proposals meant he would have to leave Konoha, and that was the very last thing he was going to do. No, the biggest threat to her were the females who lived inside of Konohoa. Well, they weren't technically threats, just obstacles she had to endure as a friend and teammate of the knucklehead.

Just as the women was about to turn the corner, she turned towards Naruto, winking before she pulled the strings of her bra that showed off her breasts in all their glory.

Stunned, all Naruto could do was look. He watched in detail as she rubbed her nubs, tempting him to follow her.

And was that a nosebleed?

He was going to get his ass kicked.

"Naruto!"

"So, what did you do this time?" Sasuke asked. He would ask like he didn't care, giving the demeanor of a cold hearted bastard that Naruto claimed he was. He wasn't. He did care. He didn't like to but he did.

"Hehe. Some girl flashed me as I was walking by."

A single dark eyebrow raised as Sasuke took a quick glance from his newspaper to look at the smiling blonde.

"And from that smile on your face, it looks like you enjoyed it?

Naruto took a double glance at Sasuke. "What? NO! No! That's not.."

"Your smile tells a different story."

"No! I was just...I was smiling because..."

He couldn't really say why he was smiling. He knew why, putting it into words would sound too selfish and probably stupid. What he saw in Sakuras eyes before she had launched at him told him her whole feelings. She was annoyed, pissed and he also saw jealousy in her eyes.

"You know, she does like you."

The blonde laughed before he took a seat at the table, brushing his feet up on the table top just inches away from Sasukes steaming tea.

"Naw. Sakura liking me? I think the world would end if that happened."

"The world did almost end."

"Smart ass."

"Dead last."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Prick."

"Hmp."

"Hah! I win!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did! You stopped!"

The raven took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with annoyance. "Like I said. You are still an idiot. You been with Sakura longer than I have and you can't even see her true feelings."

It wasn't that Naruto couldn't see her feelings, he just didn't want to believe them. For so long he had always cared about her, even loved her to the point he would sacrifice his own life for her but also all those years she had rejected him, tossed him aside and put Sasuke in front. He was ok with that. She was happy that way and he would do anything, even sacrifice his feelings for her happiness. It was too hard to believe she would actually push Sasuke aside just to give Naruto a second look or even a third. Even if she did, it wouldn't be a bad idea to go slow. The last thing he wanted was to misinterpret her feelings and to loose her completely in his life.

"Just give it time." Was all Naruto heard before he up up and left the Uchiha house. He had training to do.

* * *

><p>The only thing that was going right that morning was her coffee and the current wedding magazine sprawled out across the cafe table top. It had been about twenty minutes and still no sign of her best friend, Ino. This was a very important meeting regarding her wedding theme and colors, which Sasuke had made his opinion the night before that he couldn't careless and gave Sakura the freedom to pick as she felt was right. He did have one request before he hung up the phone to attend to another business meeting: no orange. She had already decided that a blue and pink wedding would be very fitting and was going to suggest it to Ino who seemed to know what color schemes worked and did not work on people. After all, that was her job as a interior designer and a fashion designer on her free time.<p>

"What's going on, forehead?"

Sakura scoffed at her childish antics but always played along and shot back her signature "Not much, pig". It was always more entertaining to compete through words with her best friend since their friendship was based on the very subject. If they suddenly stopped with the childish names, she wouldn't know how to react or if they were even capable of being civil through words when around each other. They had been serious during situations and conversations which called to be mature but those were rare in and of themselves.

Ino went to the counter to order herself a coffee and sat across from her long-time friend before asking what Sakura had came up with.

"I figured a short wedding dress would be appropriate but I am still not sure." Sakuras eyes focused on a couple of pages she marked by folding the corner, not deciding on a long wedding dress or a short. She assumed a short dress would be best but she still wanted Inos opinion on the matter. She looked up to see Ino staring intently at her, looking up and back down Sakuras bust before giggling.

"What is it, pig?"

"Oh, nothing nothing. I was just thinking."

That wasn't good.

"Of what?"

Inos giggles got louder as she used her hands to hold the noise to herself. "It's just...since we graduated from high school, I don't think you grew any here." She symboled what she meant by curving her hands over the front of her chest, adding not much of a bump in her line to emphasize that Sakura was indeed flat in the front.

The pinkette flushed, her face turning read with embarrassment. It was true. Her bra size had hardly grew since high school, leaving her body to form ever so slightly as she went into her early twenties. The biggest portion of her body that she had grown was probably her hips and thighs, seeing as her pant size did grow, just a couple sizes. Still more than her chest. Sasuke had never mentioned her chest size and when they had slept together, he never seemed phased or dulled by the looks of them. They were big enough to grasp but not really anything more than that. Small breasts had their positives ends. That was what Sakura kept telling herself anyways.

"Oh lighten up, Sakura. Geez. It was a joke. What has been getting you so flat recently? No pun intended." Ino giggled some more.

Sakura eyed her again. That pun was intended.

Deep breath.

Fake smile.

"Everything is fine. I am just nervous about the wedding, that is all."

Her friend didn't believe her entirely but if Sakura was going to lie about it, she wasn't going to pressure it out of her. Of course she wanted to know but from the look in Sakuras eyes, she shouldn't push her luck.

"Well." Ino changed the subject back to where they were at. "I agree. A shorter wedding dress would be more pleasing than if you had one that dragged on the ground five feet behind you. Simple is more your style. Having all the frilly stuff brushing out from under the shirt to make your hips bigger would look odd as well. You're petite and that is a good thing. Your jawline and facial structure gives you a sturdy and elegant look. And with your skin color, I would pick a secondary color for your wedding dress since traditional wedding dress colors are white, it wouldn't help with your complexion. The color would help pop out your physique and people wouldn't mind so much how small framed you are."

Sakura could only nod when she was listening to Ino talk to her about her personal opinion on a wedding dress. Of course she had no real idea what Ino was talking about when she was saying what would and would not work on her, she trusted her friends judgement.

"So, I guess that cuts out the theme of the wedding then."

Ino looked up at her with a confused look.

"You had a theme already?"

"Not really. Well, I did but it was simple and the more I think about it, it is really stupid."

"Naw. It couldn't be that bad. Shoot me with your idea."

Sakura bit into her lower lip, debating on telling Ino her idea or to keep it to herself and asking Ino what her opinion was first. Oh well. Might as well.

"Well, I sort of thought it would be a good idea to have a blue and pink theme."

Inos gaze never left Sakura. She looked serious, contemplating on what to say next but was short lived when she bursted out in laugher.

"What? Blue...and pink? What is this? A baby shower where you don't know the gender of the baby?" Her laughter caught the attention of the people around her, embarrassing Sakura once again with her friends bursts.

Yeap, it was a stupid idea. That was why she asked Ino to help her.

"Ino." She threatened her friend.

"Ok. Ok. On a more serious note, why blue and pink?"

"Sasukes favorite color is blue and mine is pink."

"And he's a boy and you're are a girl."

"And what does that have to do with any of it?"

"The colors blue and pink are associated with gender. It's just cliché. Trust me."

"So, what would you propose?"

"Red and white."

"Pig, isn't that over used?"

"No. It is never over used. Pink and blue, yes. Red and white, no."

Sakura didn't understand this logic. Who defined what colors were fitting and not fitting, over used and not overused? She rubbed her temples. That was a lot of hassle for her to take on her own. Maybe she should have hired some professionals for this instead of her planning it all out on her own.

-Bang-

Sakura and Ino jumped a foot right out from their seats, Sakura nearly dropping her coffee before she looked at the source of the sound. Right there in the glass window next to their table was that same blonde haired man from the day before, his face pressed up against the window, his hands waving wildly.

"It's you! Hey! Hey!" He cried.

Ino followed the gaze of the homeless man and saw who he was looking at- Sakura.

Sakura facepalmed. Could her morning get any worse.

"Now you are making friends with homeless men, Sakura?" Ino giggled. "That's new."

"I do not know that man. At all."

She panic when she watched the blonde pull his face from the window and took off towards the entrance. People were staring, again. Did this man ever know how to be subtle? Apparently not.

Throwing the doors open to the cafe, the blonde started towards them as Sakura tried to act like she had no idea who the guy was. 'God? Why do you hate me so much?'

"Hey!" the man said just stopping two feet before he got to the table.

'Thank God there are only two seats'

"So, what you doing, ne?"

Ino looked at Sakura then back at the blonde. An evil smirked glazed across her face as she thought of the best idea to annoy the shit out of her friend.

"Sakura, who is your friend here?" She asked. The pinkette shot a glare at the girl across from her, knowing full fell what Ino was doing. She was not going to play her games.

"Me?" He asked. "My name is..."

"I don't care...what your name is." Sakura shot at Naruto and turned to Ino. "He is just a homeless man I saw yesterday."

"No. Technically we meet. Well, sort of. We never exchanged names. My name is..."

"I...don't...care!"

"How did you meet Sakura?"

"She hit me with her limo."

"What?" Ino shouted, looking him over. "You were hit my a car and lived?"

"Meh. It wasn't that bad! I went through worse before."

Sakura ignored the conversation, her gaze looking out towards the busy street. Naruto couldn't help but look at her and smile.

She was different in this world but her short temper was still the same, that was what was making him smile at the current situation.

Ino lent her hand out for a handshake. Naruto took it with much enthusiasm. "My name is Ino. Please, tell me what your name is."

"Uzumaki Naruto! Don't forget it!"

"Whirlpool fishcake?" Sakura scoffed. "What kind of parent would give their child such a...weird name?"

"Dunno. They kind passed away a little after my birth."

That was a lie. He knew his parents. He had the opportunity to met them when the nine tails tried to take over his body both times. His name didn't really matter, it was who he was that made the biggest difference.

"You'r a jerk, Sakura. Making him remember his deceased parents."

"And I don't know what it is like to loose a parent?"

An awkward silence filled the air between them. Ino knew that her fathers death had took a toll on Sakura but she never thought her friend would also be so cold about it. She never asked Sakura why she was so upset about it. Sakura would come to her when she wanted, she knew her best friend better than that. As much as she would try to pry information from her, until she hit rock bottom, she would just carry things on her own.

"I need to get going." Sakura said, picking up her drink and magazine, heading out the door.

It was colder outside than she had imagined. Maybe she was just so furious this morning walking here that the cold didn't bother her so much like it did now, but she was still upset. She made her way across the street, trying to get as far as she could get from this mess.

"Wait!" She heard a man cry from behind her.

'Shit. Why?'

Sakura turned around. The air shifted with her as a heavy thunder following her, stopping Naruto dead in his tracks. She was pissed and annoyed. Naruto felt the air suddenly drop, breathing seemed heavier than he remembered.

"What do you want? More money? I can give you more money, just leave me alone!"

"I am sorry, Sakura."

"Sorry? For what?"

"You know, your father."

"It's no big...wait. How did you know my name?"

"Err, it's kind of all over the magazines." And just to prove his point, he pointed towards a magazine stand where a picture of her and Sasuke were on the cover and large font that overlapped half the image said "Uchiha-Haruno wedding date planned!".

'Go figure.'

"Look. I don't know what you want or who you are but please, leave me in peace."

She turned back down the street. She took a couple steps before she overheard his voice speak out to her.

"It's hard, isn't it?"

Sakura stopped. The air she was breathing ceased. It wasn't what he said that caught her attention, it was the tone of his voice. He really meant it, he wasn't mocking her.

"You rich people. It's not like you would understand anyways!"

A little pink haired girl ran, she ran after her friend who was bleeding and crying, running away from her.

Sakura then felt like a monster. A horrible person.

It started out as a simple argument with who got to play with the toy. Inevitable, it turned into an all out physical fight. Sakura pried the girl from the toy, hitting her in the face as hard as she could. She succeeded. She got the toy but when she looked down at the toy in her hand, all she saw was blood. Looking up she saw her friend clutching her nose, blood dripping and tears falling. The toy was forgotten and as she tried to walk towards her friend, her friend only walked backwards, turning and started to ran when Sakura got within a foot of her. When her friend was long gone, Sakura looked down at the toy that they had been fighting over.

She owned the same exact toy at home.

Her friend didn't.

"How would you even know my pain?" Sakura asked, clenching her fists and unclenching them.

The same void was there. This was the same Sakura from Konoha. His eyes softened at the thought that he had a chance. Even if it was small, it was there. Even a small candle flame can turn into an all out forrest fire.

"I don't know your pain. Not all of it. But I see it in your eyes. They are the same as mine."

"I am nothing like you!" She cried. "I don't sit on my ass all day and beg for food! I actually do something with my life and you..."

"And are you happy?"

"Yes! Of course I am! I couldn't ask for a better life." Sakura knew she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him. He didn't need convincing, he knew the underlying truth and damned to hell would she admit it.

"Then why do you feel so incomplete?"

In...complete? It wasn't a word she used to describe her feelings but was she? She did feel like something was missing but whenever she thought too much about it, she reminded herself that she had the money, she had the fiance and also a promising future. There was nothing more than that and that alone was important.

"Stop acting like you know who I am."

Naruto watched her as she turned her back on him. From the slouch of her shoulders, he could tell he hit a sore spot. She was hurting but she was trying her hardest to keep him from seeing, from noticing her pain. Anyone else on the street wouldn't be able to notice but he knew her heart. They were joined in a way most were not. He felt her pain.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. 3<p>

Reasons for using SasuSaku in the story: I previously was in a relationship with a guy I really cared about. The hardest thing, I think, is overcoming that old crush, admitting it wont work and then moving on. It's an everyday occurrence but as I got older, I found truth in something while getting over the past and moving on in the future that I feel people learn too slowly in life. That will be found later in the story.

Special thank you to GoldenGreaser, Gingersoup and xPaperheartsx for the reviews. :3

And to the anonymous reviewer: **Another toilet story**: Thanks for your honest opinion. ;) Sorry that this is yet another disappointing story for you but I am not here to please you. I appreciate the review nonetheless.


End file.
